


Clouded Sun

by MaidenM



Series: Fe3H kinkmeme fills [10]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Not Shippy, not actually ferdibert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:40:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25346362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaidenM/pseuds/MaidenM
Summary: It was always difficult to sneak away from under Hubert’s watchful eye without him knowing, but over the years Edelgard had learned a few tricks. It was not that she distrusted Hubert - nor that she desired to keep secrets from him - but at times she needed to be alone, to clear her head and know that Hubert was not just out of sight ready to assist her at a moment’s notice.Tonight though, she really needed him to stay ignorant about her actions.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir & Edelgard von Hresvelg, Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Series: Fe3H kinkmeme fills [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786168
Comments: 5
Kudos: 63





	Clouded Sun

**Author's Note:**

> I debated a lot with myself weather I should actually upload this to ao3 since it is quite short and very different from what I usually do. This is another kinkmeme fill, and deals with Edelgard finding out that Hubert has raped Ferdinand. It was not dub-con. It was not "it was so wrong, yet felt so right". Ferdie is straight up traumatized and Edelgard needs to deal with it. **Please heed the tags,** I promise I have some really sweet fluff in store but it was actually quite nice to step out of my comfort zone with this one and explore a concept so different from how I ususally do it. Anyway, I'll shut up not before the notes become longer than the actual fic...

It was always difficult to sneak away from under Hubert’s watchful eye without him knowing, but over the years Edelgard had learned a few tricks. It was not that she distrusted Hubert - nor that she desired to keep secrets from him - but at times she needed to be alone, to clear her head and know that Hubert was not just out of sight ready to assist her at a moment’s notice.

Tonight though, she really needed him to stay ignorant about her actions.

With heavy yet certain strides she made her way to the makeshift stables the strike force had established. Her cloak was wet and weighted down from the heavy downpour, all the better to hide the fact that the Emperor was on a secret mission for the evening. She needed answers, needed to know what happened to her army, to her friends.

And she desperately hoped she was wrong in her assumptions.

She found him a bit away from the stables, horse saddled and ready to go. He was making just a few adjustments, his ungloved fingers shaking from the cold as he checked his saddlebags.

“Are you leaving?” she asked when she was close enough. Ferdinand stiffened, back still turned towards her and his body still as if he was holding his breath. For a few moments, all she heard was the falling rain around them.

“If I am,” he started, turning around slowly, “will you have me dragged away to be executed?” As he faced her, his gaze did not focus on her right away, instead darting around as if to check for the presence of others. She had a feeling she knew who he feared would be there.

“Do you think so little of me, Ferdinand? That I would have you killed without a trial?”

“No. Perhaps it was more… wishful thinking,” Ferdinand said quietly. Edelgard felt her heart clench at the admission, as she could only think of one reason why Ferdinand would chose death over justice.

“You are running from him, not me.” It was a statement, though she hoped dearly he would tell her she was wrong. Ferdinand’s amber eyes watched her for a while, not a trace of emotion on his usually expressive face.

“If I am to be punished, I will be at his mercy until you even have time to put me on trial,” he whispered, almost unheard over the rainfall. “How long have you known?”

She hoped he wouldn’t ask that of her. Guilt flowed through her as she wrung her hands while she searched for the right words.

“I suspected something was wrong, I thought it was just your usual antagonism but…” she hesitated for a moment, was it truly fair to Ferdinand to tell him? “Yesterday night I heard a scream, I was sure it was you. I ran off to look for you but… all I could see was Hubert leaving the storage room, adjusting his clothes. He didn’t see me. I was about to check inside but as I got close,” she swallowed, looked up to face him, “I heard you cry. I don’t think I’ve ever heard you cry before, Ferdinand.”

Silence once more lay between them, amber and lilac caught in a staring match where neither would emerge feeling like a winner. Eventually Ferdinand huffed out a joyless laugh.

“I told him ‘no’,” he admitted. “I told him several times.”

Edelgard felt her heart break at the look on Ferdinand’s face. She knew of Hubert’s attraction to the redhead, of how it clashed with his frustrations and anger towards him but she hadn’t expected that he would ever act upon such a…

“Did you know that it wasn’t even the first time he did this?” Ferdinand asked, making Edelgard’s blood run cold.

“It wasn’t?” she asked in a small voice, wishing she had heard him wrong. Ferdinand shook his head, breaking any such hope.

“It has been going on since the Academy. The first few times I blamed myself. I thought that maybe he had not understood that I was unwilling, that I--” a broken sob made its way past Ferdinand's lips and before she realized she was moving Edelgard had stepped forward to take him into her arms. “Even when I resolved to be clear, to make no room for misunderstandings he still..!”

She held him, as firmly as she dared and as gently as she could as Ferdinand von Aegir, who for all his annoyances she thought of as the most resolute and valiant of her friends sobbed into her hooded form.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” she asked, her own voice wavering.

“Would you have believed me if I did?” he replied, shaking his head. “Does it change anything, even now?”

She hesitated at his question. He must have felt it, because before she could muster up a reply he continued.

“Hubert is indispensable to you, to your efforts,” he sobbed, “I am not.”

Edelgard squeezed her eyes shut, forcing the tears she had denied herself for so long to stay in place. How long would their war last? How long would she need Hubert by her side, even after they had reshaped the world? With his duties he could never serve in chains.

“Then go,” she whispered. “Ride until you’ve left Fódlan, until when people ask from whence you came they no longer recognize your homeland’s name.” She stepped back, allowing her hand to softly cup his face, to brush one of his growing locks away from his face. He laughed, once more a humorless laugh that did not suit his person.

“What will you tell him?” he asked, a slight shine resembling hope returning to his eyes.

“I will tell him I found you deserting, and acted accordingly,” she promised, “he can draw his own conclusions.”

Ferdinand smiled, a sorrowful smile yet one that she felt reassured her. “Thank you, my Emperor,” he spoke, taking her hand in his to bow down and kiss it in one last display of loyalty.

They shared no more words after that. Silently, she watched as he mounted his horse and rode off into the rain. She stayed in place until she could no longer see him.


End file.
